


Final Nail

by lalez



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: With Chris dating a couple even Street has to admit defeat and dive back into the dating pool in L.A. Is this going to be the final nail in the coffin that is the romance of Chris and Jim or is there still a spark? Let's find out...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finally got into S.W.A.T I had major déjà- vu moments to Flashpoint with Chris and Street , and I kinda wanted to play with this whole mess a little.

Luca had been right, going to a singles bar with a buddy on valentines's day would've been incredibly desperate and he wasn't that desperate yet? Right? Admittedly his crush on Chris wasn't going to go away anytime soon with working so closely with her and seeing her every day also in her workout gear. But that train had left the station pretty definitely with her dating that couple now.

It's not like he hadn't had offers come up in the app. More since Chris had "updated" his profile but he just couldn't bring himself to meet any of the girls. By now in his mind, it had become rather pathetic and when Luca had pointed it out well, he just knew he had to do something about this. So here he was, in a bar in Hollywood of all places waiting for the girl to show up. In her pictures, she looked incredible and was totally unintentionally of course, completely different from Chris: blonde long hair. Maybe this would help a little bit. He nursed a beer to try and quiet down the voice in his head which was trying to tell him he felt guilty for only using this other girl. Maybe I really will like her and then I am not simply using her.

He is so deep in his head he doesn't notice someone walk up behind him before a hand touches his shoulder. "Hey, are you Jim?" he registers the voice and turns around. His smile is all dimples and he knows most girls fall for that immediately. "Yes, I am. And you are Karen, right?" She smiles at him and signals the barkeeper to keep the beer coming, takes his hand and pulls him into a corner booth. "You can read. That is a plus, but my real name is Kira. It is a safety precaution. I use a fake name on my profile so no crazies can find me." "That's a smart choice. Sadly, my name really is Jim." He gives back with a grin. They flirt all night and he can honestly say for these three hours he has almost forgotten Chris, then came the reminder in his phone that he had to leave for work in 8 hours.

Being a gentleman, he puts Kira in a cab and then hops on his motorcycle to get at least a couple of hours of sleep in. Hondo would probably kill him if he came to work hungover and he was not planning on throwing this chance out of the window. He made it back onto S.W.A.T. and he was there to stay.

The next days were rather fun for him. Somehow there were no serious threats in town and although the team was on standby, they were only running drills and keeping up with their fitness skills. It even didn't tempt him as much, as usual, to see Chris in her workout gear. On top of that, he had a second date with Kira planned for this evening. This time they were going out to the pier. Having some fun. After cleaning himself up and checking the time he realizes that he has to leave directly from HQ to meet her when his phone indicates a new message. He glances down and frowns. This is new? … weird? "Why the long face Street? Girl canceled on you?" Chris comes around the corner and just has to comment on his face. "No, we are still on. She just asks if it would be alright if some friends join us, guess she doesn't feel safe alone with me on the pier." "Yeah, you are really scary. Take it as a compliment. She wants you to meet her friends and probably get their opinion on you since she likes you a little too much." Now he can't stop the self-confident smirk on his face and gets the punishment immediately – a punch to the arm. "And before I forget it, if we meet each other tonight, we don't know each other!" That confuses him just a tad and while rubbing his shoulder he asks: "Why would we see each other tonight?" "I am having a date with Ty and we were planning on going to the pier!"


	2. False Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story. It will be posted quickly since it is actually already finished.

After what feels like an eternity Jim finally finds a spot to park his bike on Olympic Drive and now has to sprint to the pier if he doesn’t want to be late for his date. He decides on a light jog, so it looks as if he hurried but he doesn’t arrive completely out of breath and they can enjoy the little stroll down the pier to Marisol. When he nears the lit gate, he spots Kira immediately. She is alone and wearing a beautiful red wrap dress. She is playing with the strap of her purse and doesn’t notice Jim approaching until he is directly at her side. He leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers “Waiting for me?” in her ear.

She spins in his arms and punches him playfully in the arm. “You are late!”

While rubbing his arm he mumbles “Why is everyone hitting me today?” under his breath and puts on his most charming smile “Sorry, couldn’t find a parking spot and I thought you would have company. Where are your friends?”

“They will join us after dinner for drinks at Rusty’s. I figured we couldn’t change the reservation at such short notice. Are you really okay with meeting them?”

She looks at him with that little hint of sadness and insecurity in her eyes and Jim knows he would do anything for her. He just has that protector instinct. He grabs her hand and softly pulls her with him in the direction of the restaurant.

“No problem at all. So, what do I need to know about your friends?” She ignores his question and they quickly fall into an easy banter Jim loves to have. Even over their dinner, the conversation stays light, but he has to admit to himself: he is really nervous about meeting her friends. She remains tight-lipped though and just grabs his hand after he paid and drags him along with her and into Rustys.

As luck would have it: its salsa night and the music, and the rhythm has brought in a huge crowd. Jim is a little blindsided by the music and all the people that he just lets himself be dragged around by Kira.

They stop at the bar to get their first round of drinks and she takes out her phone to call her friends. He can barely hear the conversation but from the little he got they aren’t coming. Kira’s beautiful smile falters and turns into a small frown, which irritates Jim.

“Something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Chris is too beat from work today, so they decided to stay in. I guess you will meet them another time then. I really wanted you to meet them.” She plays again with the strap of her purse and looks so damn insecure that it breaks his heart.

“We still can dance…” he smiles at her and offers his hand. And so, these two enjoy a night of dancing together. Jim even ignores that he is supposed to help Luca with some repairs around the house and being hungover and tired is probably not the smartest way to be when working with tools.

The next morning Jim gets woken up by people _stomping_ through the house. His head hurts just a little but the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting over from the kitchen helps. He quickly gets ready for the day ahead and shuffles into the kitchen.

“Morning sleepyhead, long night?” he hears from the counter and whirls around just a tad too quick. He has to grab onto the next stool to steady himself.

“You are way to awake for this time of day.” And he smiles the one smile he seems to have reserved for Chris.

“Nope, just had more coffee than you and we decided on a quiet night in. How were her friends? Or did you scare them away with your dimples?”

“I don’t know. They kind of didn’t show up. Which was weird but we had a fun night anyway.” After that Luca interrupts and the trio gets to work. Jim guesses they wouldn’t be making any progress if not for Chris’s knowledge.

When they are finished and all nursing a cold beer Luca of all people turns the subject back to last night.

“Hey Street, now tell me how was the night and when can we meet that Karen chick of yours?”

“The night was awesome, we had a quiet dinner and then went salsa dancing. She was a little sad that her friends blew us off but apparently one of them was too beat after work. Oh, and before I forget her name isn’t really Karen. She just uses that online to weed out the crazies. And you are not going to meet her for a long time. She thinks I am only a patrol officer. Should clear that up first.” He finishes and continues to drink his beer. After a long break of silence, Chris asks: “And her real name is?”

“Kira.”


	3. Wild Imagination

This day, this mission had been hell.

The hostages were held in an old bank building with an underground safe. Incased in several feet of steel and concrete it had been really hard to even get communication working with the self-proclaimed civil rights group. Street had offered to climb down the old air duct and without any protests from Hondo or Deke he had started on his task. To say it had been a stupid idea now would be as cruel as “I told you so.”; but she was angry right now.

Why hadn’t they searched for a different approach? Tow flashbangs and then full force entry? At least Street wouldn’t be in intensive care right now.

Chris replays the day in her head over and over again and trying to find a better solution. But every idea she plays through Jim lands in this bed, with tubes feeding in and out of him. The vent is humming silently but constantly, keeping him oxygenated. She squeezes his hand. “Don’t you dare die on me!” she whispers before whipping the stray tears rolling down her cheeks away.

The door opens and Luca walks in. “Hey Chris, go home and get some sleep. I’ll stay with him a little while.” She debates not leaving but Luca mouths shower at her and pinches his nose. Chris throws up her arms in defeat and after a final squeeze to Jim’s hand, she leaves.

At home, she steps under the steaming hot spray of her shower and tries to wash away not only the grime of the day but also her worries and the fear of losing her best friend.

After her shower, she notices that her phone is blinking. It looks like she missed a couple of calls, but somehow, she can’t bring herself to call back Kira and Ty. She wouldn’t even know where to begin and they certainly wouldn’t understand. So, she just ignores their messages, grabs a sandwich for herself and prepares something for Luca. She also grabs two bottles of soft drink and water.

When she arrives back at the hospital it is only a little over an hour later. Luca has taken her seat in the chair and Hondo leans on the wall at the opposite side of the bed. They both look at her when she walks in. They both now their team, SWAT, in general, is family and you show up for family.

Her phone starts vibrating again and after she has ignored the first two attempts Hondo quips at the third attempt: “Did you break up with someone and they don’t want to accept it or who are you ignoring?” She wants to be angry at him, but Chris realizes her boss is right. She owes her partners an explanation. So, she grabs her phone and steps out of the room to call them back. At first, she tries Kira, but her phone goes straight to voicemail. Her next try is Ty and he picks up: “Chris are you okay?” Chris takes a deep breath and explains softly, with as little information as possible what had happened and that she was just with her team to work through the day. She doesn’t tell him that they are at the hospital and that Street is the one that is hurt. It feels weird telling Ty about Street, but she couldn’t say why. Well if she were honest the reason is that she still wasn’t sure if Kira was also Jim’s Kira and only thinking this was weird and hurtful and did Ty know?

Chris desperately wanted to talk to Street about it first but for now, that was impossible and so she needed to wait and live with her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Chris right to have her fears....


	4. Chapter 4

He had spent two weeks confined to that horrible hospital room. He had to have some sort of physical therapy because his lung had taken a hit but now, he was declared fit to go home. Not fit for duty but fit to go home.

He called for a cab because his team was on call and he just didn’t want to be a burden. One of them had always been with him when they had a free minute – sometimes they even came on shift. “Just to check in and make fun of him!” as Chris had put it with a _fake_ smile on her face. He knew because her eyes had somehow lost their sparkle for a while. Jim knew Luca had everything prepped for him back at the house and so he took the cab. There just was one-stop he wanted to make before heading home.

Kira.

She had visited him almost every day in the hospital when she had been in town and he owed it to her to come by and say thank you in person. Maybe she would also get over the fact that he had been shot on duty. And there still was the not so little matter of his _white_ lie of being just a cop.

The cabbie turned onto her street and he looked out of the front window. Jim could see a couple walking in their direction down the block. He blinked a couple of times but then recognized the guy as Ty. He told the driver to just get him home.

This was a shock he had to work through first on his own.

The girl he admittedly only dated to get Chris out of his head was also dating Chris! The universe really has a sick sense of humor.

When he finally arrived home he sunk down on the sofa and closed his eyes. His thoughts kept swirling around. What should he do now? Should he tell Chris?

After a long while of arguing in his head and possibly some audible shouting, he decided to not drag Chris into this mess and keep her out of it. He would break it off with Kira, not telling her anything and try to never run into the trio ever. Maybe never ever using a dating app again.

Jim decided to put his plan in motion, first deleting the app and every other dating-related application on his phone and computer. The second part was going to be a little more difficult.

He held his phone in his hand and contemplated what to write now.

In the end, he decided on: Hey, I am back home. Listen I had a lot of time in that hospital bed and I am sorry, but I can’t see you anymore. It is just not working out for me. Please don’t be sad. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I just can’t give that to you. – J

After hitting the send button, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and laid back down. He hadn’t moved an inch, but the emotional exhaustion had taken a toll.

He still was lying on the sofa when Luca walked in with Chinese take-out. “Why didn’t you call me? How did you get home?” Jim felt the worry emanate from Luca’s eyes, so he sat up feigning total relaxation: “You were on shift and the cab was just there. Don’t worry, everything is in the green and in two-three weeks I’ll be back with you, the team and Black Betty!”

“Speaking of the team…” Luca started but trailed off and just stared at Street for a while. Jim knew what his friend wanted to ask. Was he ready to face them all at the same time, or did he need a day or two of settling in time?

There was only one right answer because one thing was clear: He couldn’t face Chris alone.

“Invite them over. This will be fun!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this was written before I got around watching episodes 20&21 of season 2 but I guess this works anyway.

This day was one of the weirder ones. We had to play a couple again and believe me it was awkward. It somehow felt like I was cheating on Kira the whole time but that is ridiculous. I broke up with her. And on the other hand, I felt horrible for keeping my secret from Chris. The whole combination was weird and it showed. This, in turn, made our job, funnily enough, a little bit easier and we managed to turn the perps girlfriend and put him in cuffs in the end.

When we arrived back at HQ Chris got a call and went to the kitchen to take it in private. I spotted Ty at the boxing ring and made a hard turn for the armory. I do realize that that is cowardly but I really don't want to talk to him right now.

So, Luca and Hondo stopped to talk to him. I saw them shaking hands and sharing secret glances towards the kitchen in the corner of my eye, all the while wondering what the hell that is all about.

I busied myself with weapons checks in my hideout until Ty finally left and then went straight to my locker. If it was important or interesting Luca would tell me.

When I grabbed my phone I noticed a new notification from that dating app of doom. A new girl agreed to a date with me and proposed Saturday. I was still debating what to reply and where to take her when Luca entered the room and grabbed my shoulder: "Clear your Saturday. Ty is planning a surprise party for Chris' birthday. We are all invited slash expected to show up!"

With that it was settled; I was going on a date Saturday. There is no way in hell I am going to that party. I told my excuse and saw the disappointment in Luca's face.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a flurry of paperwork and boring patrol duty. Finally, it was Saturday afternoon and everyone was getting ready. Luca for the party and I was getting ready for my date when my phone buzzed. We shared a quick look. Usually if one of our phones goes off at the most inconvenient time it means work is calling and the other phone is just seconds behind but this time it was only mine.

I grabbed it and read the message. Melissa, dating app girl, had to cancel because of some sort of family emergency. I hadn't noticed Luca coming over until he said: "Don't get me wrong but this is great. Now you can come to the surprise party as a special surprise!"

I had no real excuse as to why I couldn't go and telling him the truth would not really help. So I grabbed my phone and we headed out.

Do you know the good thing about driving anywhere with Luca? He has a need to drive himself so I have the possibility to drown my feelings because drunk me usually gets quiet and retreats to a corner of the party.

With that plan in mind, they arrive at Ty and Kira's loft and it almost gets killed the second the door opens.

"Hey, I am Kira and you are..." Thankfully Luca doesn'T notice an ounce of awkward and just introduces us. "Hi I am Luca this is Street. He actually wasn't planned but his date canceled so I dragged him with me." Kira does a great job covering her shock and ushers us in. I can't bring myself to look at her and just head over to the bar area and grab a beer. If I remember correctly Chris said something about a large balcony, I head over to the screen doors and outside - hoping against all odds to have alone time and maybe be able to leave as soon as Chris shows up.

I take a long swig of my beer and just stare out in the sky when I hear the soft opening and closing of the screen doors. "So Chris is why we broke up?" "Just tell me this: why are you going out with a guy who isn't your fiancé when you already have a girlfriend in the mix?" "This is just what we do, but we haven't told Chris and I'd appreciate if I could tell her." "I won't say a thing. Just leave me alone and let me get through this party." There is a stretch of silence and he almost believes Kira already left him but then she says the most real thing. "She is the one you are trying to forget. I am sorry I couldn't help, but you have to let her make her own choices. She is a smart woman." He hears a phone beeping. He has an idea what that means: "They are coming up. Let's head inside for the surprise." "Just a second. I'll be right behind you."

True to his word Street follows soon after and when he enters the room he feels Luca watching him. He looks curious and if the look he shoots Kira is any indication he just put it together. Jim mouths not a word to him and receives a nod. With that, it is settled. Luca will ask at home.

He can see the surprise and happiness on Chris's face when she sees all of them there. They hug and then Ty steps up to say a couple of words. He expects congratulations and such things and he hears them but the final words are a question: "Will you move in with us?" To his shock, Chris looks at him for a second and then breaks out in a smile: "Yes."

He signals Luca that he will leave and calls a cab. Now she has committed to Kira and Ty and in his mind, he has to bury every feeling he has. Keep his secret and never look back. He just hopes Kira was right and Chris made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at writing something for S.W.A.T... what did you think?  
> And yes I am a teen drama and/or day time drama addict so that shows ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Jim Street wakes up when rays of sunshine finally manage to break through his curtains. While sitting up slowly, as to not aggravate his headache, he contemplates last night’s events. He should’ve found a way not to go to that party. Luca would for sure have some questions and right now he couldn’t say if his friend had kept the secret or talked to anyone about his ideas. What if he told Chris? How in hell was he going to explain this mess?

He tries getting up but has to sit down again. The room is still spinning. At the second attempt, he is slower and manages to pull himself together. The smell of coffee leads Jim to the kitchen counter where he finds a glass of water, two aspirin tablets as well as orange juice, coffee, and plain toast waiting for him. From the smell, Luca is also making pancakes but the thought of them almost makes his stomach turn.

“Morning. I prepped you a hangover breakfast.” Jim hears from behind and sees Luca with his arms full of empty bottles.

“Looks like you really need it.” Luca continues in a softer voice after Jim visibly cringes at the normal volume spoken. The older man brings out the trash and comes back in. He leans against the counter and studies his younger roommate intently. Jim finally looks him in the eyes.

“Just ask,” Jim mumbles knowing just how much the scene from last night probably has Luca thinking.

“That was her, right? The girl who you’ve been out with a couple of times?” Jim can only nod. Saying that out loud would crush him right now.

Luca stays silent for a little while and Jim finally feels the aspirin working as his headache starts to lessen. The silence is also helping a lot and he can enjoy his plain toast.

“Why didn’t you tell Chris?” starts Luca the questions again. Jim sighs.

“I couldn’t ruin her party now, could I?” Jim tries to reason with his friend.

“Could’ve fooled me. You weren’t surprised when Kira opened the door, but she was a little shocked to see you. You’ve known for a while. I’d suggest you come up with a better story quick or just tell the truth.”

The first part was just what Jim had been afraid of. His friend had picked up on that weird moment at the door. But the second statement confused him. “Why?” is the only word he manages.

He follows Luca's view outside.

“She has been here for an hour or so. She worries about you, you know.” Luca says and softly pushes Street in the direction of the door.

When Jim walks outside and closes the door Chris turns around with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Looks like you had quite a party for yourself.” The raven-haired woman opens with a raised eyebrow. He tries to joke about it but the words get stuck in his throat. “Why did you leave that quickly last night?” straight to the point. That’s something Chris seems to manage as long as it isn’t her own problems.

“I didn’t want to bring the mood down. Luca made me come after my date fell through.” Jim offers up and is proud to not have lied. “That’s why Ty mentioned you were a surprise guest. You weren’t planning on coming.” Jim hears the hurt dripping off every word.

Chris takes a step back and straightens her spine. There still is something nagging her, but she isn’t sure she really wants to know the answer to that question. Not now. Not after she agreed to move in with them. Still, she knows, she won’t stop thinking about it until it is spoken.

“Listen, Street. This is going to sound strange, but is Kira… your Kira?” she expects denial. An outburst that she is crazy but what she gets is Jim Street almost dissolving. His shoulders slump and start to shake but only for a split second until the man looks up again and asks: “Did she tell you?”

”No, I had my suspicions for a while. I just thought I was paranoid.” She stops to take a sip of her coffee. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

Jim raises an eyebrow questioningly. “I didn’t want to ruin your party.” Not a lie either.

“When were you planning on telling me?” Chris asks the one question Jim Street does not want to answer. He hangs his head and takes a sip of the orange juice he still has left in his hands. He keeps silent and then finally Chris connects a couple of dots in her brain.

“Is this why you broke up with her? You knew this whole time?” the accusatory tone is harsh. Even if he were not hungover the words would’ve cut and rung his ears. Chris doesn’t even give him a chance to say something.

“What kind of friend are you?” she slams the coffee mug on the table grabs her phone and turns to leave. When she reaches the gate Jim finally finds the words:

“I didn’t want to be the one to destroy your happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer over at ffnet reminded me that this was left with loose plot points.  
> I tried to mop up the mess. What do you think?


End file.
